


habits

by imaginejolls



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fuckbuddies, I love that tag, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, seriously there's isn't a drop of plot, set in early S3B, the eXXXpanse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 22:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginejolls/pseuds/imaginejolls
Summary: There’s probably something to be said about Naomi sleeping with ships’ captains.





	habits

There’s probably something to be said about Naomi sleeping with ships’ captains. At least that’s what she thinks every time she creeps back to her quarters as quietly as possible when each of her steps clicks faintly on the floor. So much for subtlety, too. 

It’s a distraction. No need to pretend otherwise; the hours are long, the tensions are high. So every once in a while, Naomi winds up at Drummer’s quarters.

Sometimes they talk, sometimes they don’t. Camina’s mouth curls into sharp smiles and she kisses Naomi with an urgency, like even now they are rushing to get things done in time. Maybe they are. But Naomi grabs hold of her shoulder, kissing back. She slows down the pace one inhale at a time, her mouth working against Camina’s. Camina’s hand snakes up to rest against her throat – not squeezing, never squeezing; instead cradling Naomi’s neck almost gently. 

Getting out of clothes is quick work. 

Camina’s body is taunt and lean, and she reminds Naomi of a predator that Naomi doesn’t have a name for. Her hair shines against the sheets like an oil spill. Naomi cards her fingers through it, kissing her again.

It hasn’t happened enough times for them to just go through the motions. Every time something changes, making it new and thrilling. This time, Camina flips them over and straddles Naomi’s hips. She sits up tall and towering and looks over the expanse of Naomi’s body with hunger almost tangible, and Naomi surges up to kiss her, unable to help herself.

Camina kisses the way a storm hits. With intensity that takes you by surprise and changing constantly. Her muscles move underneath Naomi’s hands, solid, and then Camina’s bare chest is right against Naomi’s own, and the contact feels delicious. It sends sparks of heat right to Naomi’s cunt, makes her squirm. Camina smirks, all dark and dangerous, and presses a thigh against Naomi’s sodden curls.

Naomi makes a sound, a little gasp-turned-groan. Camina doesn’t waste time. She kisses a trail down Naomi’s trembling body, all the while looking like a smug little shit. Once she settles between Naomi’s thighs, Camina parts her pubic hair to put her mouth onto Naomi’s wet cunt. She’s _so good_ with her mouth. Naomi pushes her hips down, trying for the best angle; her breath hitches and she swears when she finds it. She thinks she can feel Camina smiling but she’s too distracted by her tongue on her clit.

Camina’s hands rest on the dip of Naomi’s waist. They aren’t cold and they grasp onto Naomi’s hips when she picks up her efforts. Her tongue is insistent, flicking side to side over Naomi’s clit. Her toes curl, her thighs flex around Camina’s head and then she’s seeing stars burst on the inside of her lids. Naomi's orgasm is sudden and it holds onto her for a moment before slowly dissipating. Camina looks up at her. Her mouth is shining, her eyes are as dark and infinite as the space surrounding the ship. She smiles. Plants one last kiss on Naomi’s hip, then wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. Naomi still tastes herself on her tongue when they kiss.

“You like my mouth, huh?” Camina rasps with a smirk.

“Shut up.”

Naomi tackles her and pins her to the mattress. There’s a moment of charged silence. They hold each other’s gaze before breaking into a passionate make out session. Naomi is sitting atop Camina’s thighs and her fingers wrap around Camina’s thin wrists. Camina struggles underneath her, straining, and she falls back against the covers with a growl.

“At least fuck me already,” she snarls. Her stare is challenging, it says: dare to defy me. Naomi doesn’t dare. She mouths at Camina’s neck with a hint of teeth, just enough to have her huffing in frustration. Naomi lets go of her wrists. Supporting herself on one arm, she can trace her fingers up Camina’s thigh, brush the backs of her knucles over the neatly trimmed hair on her mound. Naomi cups Camina’s cunt. The heat of her, her wetness coating Naomi’s fingers, send another thrill down her spine. But there are more important matters at hand than her own arousal right now.

“I want to take you,” Naomi starts and drops a kiss on Camina’s ribcage, “from behind.” Another kiss just above the nipple. “May I?” The last kiss lands on her shoulder.

There’s a beat or two of silence. Camina seems to turn it around in her head, considering. Then, fluid like water, she shifts over to rest on her stomach. Her legs are spread apart, urging Naomi in. And Naomi goes, eagerly. Her fingers glide through Camina’s wetness, cirle her clit, then dip down to skirt around her entrance. Camina grunts, chasing her, but Naomi’s fingers are gone again. She hides her smile in the skin of Camina’s shoulder. 

“C’mon,” Camina says into the sheets, “don’t go backing out on me now.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Captain.”

Naomi’s fingers slip into Camina’s heat easily. Camina’s cunt clenches around them immediately and that’s a kick of arousal right into Naomi’s gut. Fuck. She drags her fingers back and forth, swivels her wrist with the motion. She hears Camina’s loud exhale, sees her grasp at the sheets. Naomi rubs the pads of her fingers against her abdominal wall, seeking the sweet spot. Camina’s hips suddenly bucking confirm that she’s found it. 

Naomi fucks her with patience. Camina huffs and writhes, buries her face into the sheets, clenches her fists. She tries to order Naomi to go _faster more please just_\- but Naomi is merciless. She does add an extra finger but her pace remains the same delicious drag back and forth. It takes a while, Naomi thinks. Time doesn’t really exist out here. She’s focused on her fingers, the slippery heat surrounding them, the curve of Camina’s back, her charcoal hair sticking to the back of her neck. Then it happens, almost imperceptible. Camina stills, holding a breath, and curses on the exhale. Naomi slides her fingers out gently, carressing her folds one last time. She wipes her fingers on the sheets.

“Satisfied?” Camina asks as she turns back around to face her. 

“Almost. I just- need to…” 

Naomi straddles her thigh, aching and desperate. She grinds on the solid muscles; Camina’s hands sit steady on her hips. 

“You’re gonna come for me again? Make a mess all over my leg, hm?” 

“Yeah, almost -” Naomi pants, eyes screwed shut. She feels her release low in her stomach, so close, so close, but… 

“Let go, Naomi.”

Naomi feels herself fall, caught by Camina’s arms. She hides her face in Camina’s neck and rides it our, burst after burst until her limbs feel like goo. Naomi turns slightly and presses her lips to Camina’s tattoo. Camina’s fingers trace idle shapes into the skin of her back.

They lie together in silence. Naomi untangles herself from Camina slowly, once the sweat on her skin cools off and starts being uncomfortable. Camina watches her get dressed with dark, impenetrable eyes. Dressed, Naomi stands there for a moment. 

“See you tomorrow,” she says at last, ready to turn around and leave. 

Camina extends her arm, inviting. Naomi takes the two steps to the bed and lets herself be pulled down for a searing kiss. 

“Be seeing you.” 

_Right_.

Naomi leaves quietly. She passes several people working the shift, greets each of them with a brisk nod. Her steps echo softly through the corridors.

There’s something to be said about Naomi falling into captain Drummer’s bed. It’s been a long time coming. Naomi doesn’t think there’s any coming back from this.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i'm new here! well, to this fandom. you can find me on tumblr @imaginejolls, i'll probably be having a meltdown about these two. drop by, say hi


End file.
